Movie Date
by kisescryingface
Summary: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta goes to the movie theatre to watch a slasher flick. Fluff.


I had so much fun writing this! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Set during the Teikou Junior High era when the boys were still pure and innocent ~

* * *

Shibuya was getting too crowded for Kise to bear with that Saturday morning. He had made plans to meet up with Momoi for a movie and she is late, which is highly unusual for her. Despite having dressed casually in just a plain shirt and jeans, a baseball cap and dark sunglasses, Kise still stood out in the crowd due to his height and charismatic aura. Kise had been standing next to the Hachiko-guchi statue just outside Shibuya Station for the past half an hour and a group of giggling teenage girls a short distance away were clearly trying to snap a picture of Kise and failing to do so indiscreetly. Kise simply pushed down his cap with a finger and slouched in an effort to blend in with the surroundings and dispel any sort of attention towards him.

"Doesn't that guy look like that new popular model? Kise Ryouta?" whispered a girl towards her group of friends as they passed by him.

"This is starting to get annoying… Maybe I'm going to die just like Hachiko outside this station waiting for someone who's never going to show up." Kise thought.

"Of course instead of a bronze statue, they better erect a gold statue of me since gold is more of my color and I'm just precious that way —AGGH—WHA?, " his thoughts were cut off when he was smacked on the head from behind by someone.

"Ok, I'm here. Let's go," declared a yawning Aomine Daiki as he scratches the back of his head.

"Aominecchi? What? Why are you here?"

"Movie. Let's go."

"No, wait. I'm supposed to be waiting for Momoi-chan."

"She's not coming. So let's go."

"Wha? I still don't understand."

"Did you seriously think that you can watch an early screening of a movie featuring my beloved Risa Shimamoto without me? I can't believe that you had special passes and invited Satsuki instead of me too. Satsuki told me last night so I told her to just stay at home and work on her cooking skills for the day. Win-win."

"Eh? That's only because you guys never cared about my work! I managed to get a small acting role in that movie and nobody was listening to me when I talked about it! Only Momoi-chan was supportive about my acting debut so I thought this is the least I could do to say thanks! Plus, her favourite actor is in this movie too," said Kise as he pouts at an uninterested Aomine.

"Whatever. Can we go now? It's starting in 20 minutes right?"

Kise cursed his luck under his breath and stomped ahead towards the direction of the movie theatre with Aomine walking lazily behind him.

* * *

About 300 metres away was Momoi trying to dodge a couple of guys who were trying to ask her out for a drink despite having Kuroko standing right next to her.

"They're going now Tetsu-kun! We need to follow them!"

"Who's Tetsu — WHOA. Sorry sir, didn't see you there with this sweet young lady," one of the guys apologised as they gave way for an annoyed Momoi dragging Tetsu away from them.

* * *

"Kise-kun! It's not professional of you to be this late for this private screening!" said a lady in smart attire who ran towards Kise as soon as they were within sight of the movie theatre.

"And you should have tried to dress more proper for this occasion! After all, this is your first movie role!" she continued while giving a disapproving look at Kise's choice of clothing for that day.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble Manager-san. Anyway, I only have 4 lines in this movie as a counter check-out boy of a convenience store so there's no need to make such a big fuss about it. They did mention that there is a possibility of my part getting cut out if the length of the movie doesn't allow it."

"HAH? That's YOUR movie role? Hahahahahaha," laughs an amused Aomine.

"That's so mean Aominecchi! At least I'm not the one in this movie who got slashed to death in the shower within 2 minutes of making an appearance!"

"Risa has a shower scene? WOOT! This is the best day of my life!"

Kise just shook his head in frustration and grabbed his manager in a rush to get inside while leaving behind Aomine who was having some kind of mini-celebration of his own outside. He planned to lose Aomine but because the ushers saw them arrive together, Aomine was treated as a special guest and had no problem being escorted inside towards Kise's seat.

* * *

"Ahhh— I forgot about this problem. We can't get in without special passes!" sighs a desperate Momoi outside the movie theatre.

"Satsuki-san, hold my hand."

"Eh? Tetsu-kun? This is em-ba-rass-ing—" squeals Momoi shyly as they both walked into the movie theatre hand-in-hand without anyone noticing. Kuroko's lack of presence power was definitely on full force that day.

* * *

"Shit. That's Risa sitting 2 rows in front of us. The real thing. And her boobs are much bigger than I remember from the magazines. Can you introduce us Kise?"

"I don't know her that well Aominecchi. So, no."

"But you're both in the same movie!"

"We shot different scenes and I never encountered her directly. That's all."

"Hmmph. I guess it makes sense. You were behind a check-out counter and Risa in the shower… That's two very different scenes."

"Shut up Aominecchi."

* * *

"I still can't believe we made it inside Tetsu-kun. And that's Takashi Sorimachi on the first row! I'm so in love with him — of course, not as much as I admire Tetsu-kun though…" giggles an excited Momoi.

"Hmm… For a movie date, it seems that Aomine-kun is having more fun than Kise-kun though…" Kuroko thought to himself.

* * *

It was your average Japanese slasher film. Some dumb girl was going to get slashed to death first, in this case, Risa Shimamoto, a popular gravure idol followed by more killings for some twisted reason you can't comprehend. Takashi Sorimachi who usually played the protagonist role in all of his movies took a different role this time as the one doing the killings. Basically, the movie was about a school camping trip gone wrong. It was gorier than Kise imagined and it made him sick in the stomach. Since he only had a small part in the movie, he wasn't involved that much with filming and had little idea on how the movie was going to turn out. He had no idea how the main characters are going to get out of this alive, Takashi Sorimachi was one hell of a killing machine. It was only halfway through the movie and half the main cast were already slashed, stabbed, diced, grinded or burnt.

Aomine was even more bored. Kise did tell him that his gravure idol will die within 2 minutes but he swore it was much quicker than that. All he saw was Risa's back in the shower before she turned around to get her throat sliced and then stabbed multiple times. Even worse, she was killed off as soon as the movie started which meant that he had to sit through another 1 hour 40 minutes of the movie without anything else to look forward to. He thought that it was a good movie but he wasn't invested in any of the characters so he wasn't actually rooting for anyone to stay alive. He liked the guy doing all the killings though. It figures that nobody suspected the handsome teacher who was with them the entire time as the school trip chaperone to be the killer. How idiotic are those kids running around for their sorry lives? Guess they all deserved to die. He wondered when Kise's part will come up too. Could they have cut out his scene?

As he was wondering about what happened to Kise's part in the movie, he felt someone tugging his right-hand. He turned to his right side to see Kise scared shitless. His eyes were glued to the screen but his left hand seemed to have a mind of its own, nervously trembling and trying to grab the armrest but ended up latching onto Aomine's right hand.

Amused, he leaned over to Kise and whispered with a smirk, "You can hold onto me if you're scared Kise,".

Aomine's action caught Kise by surprise but it was also the exact same moment of a horrible scene and Kise found himself throwing his face into Aomine's chest. Kise was trying to take in deep breaths while erasing the horrible scene he just saw. Like what kind of killer would sing a happy children's song while repeatedly stabbing the left eye of one of his victims with a dessert fork?

Now it was Aomine's turn to be surprised. Not because of that horrible scene. He thought that scene was alright. The killer could do better. He was more surprised with having a scared-to-death Kise burying his face into Aomine's right side of the chest. He was actually just teasing Kise earlier about the part on holding on to him if he was scared. Now that Kise is doing exactly what he asked for, thoughts totally un-related to the movie were running through his head.

Kise's hair was rubbing against Aomine's face and he couldn't avoid taking in its sweet scent. He must be using an expensive brand of shampoo to have his hair smelling this good. Has Kise's hair always been this soft too? Is it even natural for a guy's hair to feel this soft and smell so good? His own hair is definitely the opposite of Kise's. He guessed that people like Kise must have gone through great efforts in keeping up appearances since they are often in the public eye. That must be tiring.

Kise was still breathing hard into Aomine's chest when he realized what kind of situation he was in at that very moment. This must be the closest he has been with Aominecchi, physically. He was expecting to be roughly pushed away by Aominecchi anytime soon but minutes passed by without any reaction from the latter. For some reason, it also felt as if time has suddenly gone into slow motion. Kise got into a bigger shock when he felt Aominecchi's right arm go over his shoulders and pulled him closer. When he felt Aominecchi nuzzle his hair, Kise's mind screamed as loud as the girl dying on-screen.

"Ne, Aominecchi. Let me know when that eye-stabbing scene is over," he whispered.

"Hmm. That scene was already over a while back but this time the killer is pulling out another girl's teeth, one tooth at a time, so she can stop screaming. Do you want to see that?"

"No," mumbles Kise as he got more comfortable with his face buried against Aominecchi's chest.

A feeling of possessiveness took over Aomine as he tightened his hold around Kise. He has always been protective of Satsuki as he felt it to be his sense of duty to look after her having grown up together as childhood friends. He has also been protective of Tetsu as he saw that boy jump through hoops, literally, to get to where he is now despite everything going against him when he first joined the basketball club. He never thought he would have a similar feeling over Kise now. Kise never needed any attention since he already has more than enough being a popular model and all. Kise didn't need to have anyone look out to him as he's doing fine on his own. He could even put up a fight with that scary Haizaki if he had wanted to.

Okay, maybe this is a different feeling. He still can't figure out why a rush of feelings overcame him all of a sudden. Kise has always been a special case. Aomine knew of Kise before he joined the basketball club and has constantly heard about how cool he was from overhearing the girls in his class squeal over some magazine feature that had Kise in it. One afternoon, he saw Kise walking past the gym without a care in the world and Aomine just had to throw the basketball he had in his hands onto that precious head. The idea was to knock him off his high pedestal and probably mess his perfect hair a bit. What he didn't expect was Kise joining the basketball club afterwards and declaring his admiration towards the latter. Aomine just went along with it but was immediately impressed when Kise ended up as regular within a short period of time. He was also constantly in Aomine's face, begging for a chance to play 1-on-1 against him. Kise could never win against Aomine not because he couldn't but Aomine has always felt that Kise was still not giving his all. It was as if he asked for that 1-on-1 not to test his ability against Aomine but only to spend more time with Aomine, usually till late at night when basketball practice was supposed to be long over. Kise is probably the only member among the Kiseki who can handle his abuse on a daily basis and still came back for more. What a masochist. Satsuki had playfully mentioned to him before about how Kise was probably more interested in Aomine than basketball itself and how Kise would always seemed bored during practice whenever Aomine is away for a match at another school. A couple of times, he has even caught Kise staring at him with a longing expression although as soon as Kise realized that he was caught staring, he would quickly turn away and run laps outside the gym much to Akashi's delight that one of them is actually taking his training seriously. Aomine has never given much thought over it back then, but now, he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Ahem, Kise-kun. Eyes on the screen please," a voice called out snapping Aomine out of his raging thoughts.

Kise had completely forgotten about his manager and immediately shifted back into his seat. He was glad the theatre was dark enough to hide his blushing face. He was still breathing heavily but it wasn't because of the movie anymore.

Aomine only glared daggers at the manager.

* * *

"Every slasher film seems to have a baka couple so in love that they are oblivious to all the killings going on around them," mumbles Kuroko under his breath.

"Eh? What do you mean Tetsu-kun? I don't see a couple like that in the movie. Which part?" Momoi asked.

* * *

Kise's part was finally shown towards the end of the movie. He was working alone in a convenience store on the outskirts of the camping area when the last two survivors burst into the store screaming and begging for help after having been able to escape from the killer's holding cell. Kise was shown making a phone call for help before taking the survivors to the storeroom where they could hide. Moments later, the storeroom door opened only to reveal the killer in cahoots with Kise. Apparently, Kise is the killer's younger stepbrother and they have this twisted relationship going on. There were no survivors when the movie ended.

"What kind of crazy plot twist was that? That was no small part! That was the beginning of another big sequel! I can't believe you're responsible for the death of my beloved Risa!"

"I didn't know they were going to use that ending! I did tell you of the possibility of my scene being cut but I guess the director must have liked it and decided to use it!"

"Guess it shows that you can never trust pretty guys. They are actually genetically engineered to do mass killings. How scary."

"— Aominecchi thinks I'm pretty?"

The question caught Aomine by surprise. He was going to say something sarcastic but bit his lower lip before he could since Kise has suffered enough abuse for the day already. "I guess you're fine," Aomine mumbled while looking at everywhere else but Kise.

Now it was Kise's turn to be taken by surprise which kept him in a speechless mode for over a minute wondering if he just saw Aominecchi blush over his quick remark.

"I'm hungry. Let's find a place to eat," says Aomine as he grabbed Kise's hand and dragged him through the massive crowd inside the theatre while he looked around for the exit.

Kise heard his manager calling for him, others as well, but he blocked out their voices as he looked on at his hand being held firmly by Aominecchi as he guided them both out of the movie theatre.

* * *

They were going around in circles looking for a restaurant that wasn't full and kind to Aomine's pocket at the same time but there was none. A tired Kise declared that he couldn't walk any further and picked the nearest restaurant within sight while volunteering to pay for both of them.

"This is why I hate going out. Everything is so expensive," Aomine grumbled.

"We could have gone into that other restaurant just now. Their pasta lunch deal was only 998 yen and since you only have 1000 yen with you, you would have been able to pay for it."

"Then you won't have anything to eat."

"Ehhhh? Aomine wants to pay for my meal? That's a first time!" teases Kise gleefully.

"Hmmph. That's my way for thanking you for bringing me out to watch that movie."

"I didn't ask you. I asked Momoi. You brought yourself into this."

Aomine just carried on eating and ignored Kise who was starting to be his annoying self, rambling on about God knows what.

"Ah— This is so much fun. It feels like I'm on a date with Aominecchi. First, a movie. And now, we're sitting opposite each other for lunch— What's next? Will Aominecchi give me a goodbye kiss before we call it a day?"

As if acting on impulse, Aomine leaned forward, grabbed Kise's shirt towards him and pressed his lips against Kise's. It was sudden. And awkward. They practically knocked their teeth together. It was a failed attempt on a kiss. Aomine released his grip on Kise's shirt, slouched back in his seat and continued finishing his meal.

"Least I could do since you were the one with the movie passes and paying for lunch right now," said Aomine as he looked down on his empty plate. He then proceeded to just take off hurriedly after mumbling a quick "bye and thanks for the treat" leaving behind a confused Kise.

Kise was still in a daze by the time Aomine left. As soon as he snapped out of it, he continued picking on what's left of his meal while smiling to himself. He never expected his day to end this way. Actually, he never expected Aomine to act the way he just did. Guess he's going to be a fan of slasher films from now on.

* * *

In the same restaurant just a few seats away, Momoi was furiously taking notes for her Kiseki analysis databook while Kuroko was grinning at the snapshots that he was able to take using his mobile phone for future blackmail purposes.


End file.
